


Pursuing

by MiniNephthys



Category: JoJo no Kimyouna Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Community: cottoncandy_bingo, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 03:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speedwagon asks for advice.  Zeppeli provides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pursuing

"Mr. Zeppeli," Speedwagon says, when they have a moment to themselves without any pressing danger. "You told me you had a wife."

"I do," Zeppeli confirms. "Kind and beautiful. It grieves me to leave her behind, but she understands."

"So at some point before that you must have not had your wife," says Speedwagon, hesitating.

Zeppeli raises an eyebrow. "I wasn't born with her attached, no. What are you getting at?"

"What I mean to say is- How do you ask a woman on a date?" Speedwagon asks, with his cheeks burning as Zeppeli openly laughs at him.

"Of all the things to ask now!" Zeppeli lets out a last chuckle. "Very well, my friend, I'll tell you all I know. Do you have any particular woman in mind?"

Speedwagon shakes his head. "You're a scholar, you understand learning knowledge and skills without knowing when you'll use them. You do understand it, right?"

"When you put it that way. I'm surprised you haven't learned anything about the subject yet. You're young, but you're no teenage boy."

"Life as a thug on the streets teaches you a certain set of skills," says Speedwagon. "They were useful ones, and nobody will get me to say they weren't. But they don't include romance. I don't have a clue!"

"Then we'll begin your lessons immediately. Lesson One." Zeppeli holds one finger up. "The most important key to pursuing romance is confidence. If you believe you will fail, you will always fail. No woman will choose a man out of pity for him."

Speedwagon nods, listening carefully. "I got it. So when you're going after somebody, act like you're guaranteed to succeed- hey!" Zeppeli has pulled the brim of Speedwagon's hat down over his face, and Speedwagon squawks before he tries to push it back up. "What's that for? I got it wrong, didn't I?"

"The key to pursuing romance," Zeppeli repeats, letting go of Speedwagon's hat, "is the _correct_ level of confidence. Arrogance will defeat you just as soon in love as it will in battle. Act like you have a chance if you're lucky and you play your cards right, and know how to read the atmosphere. Lesson Two!" Zeppeli holds two fingers up. "Know when to give up."

"When to give up?" Speedwagon asks.

"You will meet more than one woman in your lifetime. If the first woman you set your eyes on isn't interested, you cannot be heartbroken for the rest of your life. You'll miss every other woman you had a chance with that way." Zeppeli clicks his tongue. "You can grieve over failure for a day or two, a week at most. Move on with living after that."

Speedwagon nods again. "What's the third lesson?"

"Lesson Three..." Zeppeli taps his chin. "I haven't decided on it yet. My wife did most of the pursuing in our relationship, I'm coming up with all of this as I go."

"What?!" asks Speedwagon. "But you sounded like you were so sure of everything!"

"I always sound like I'm sure of everything." Zeppeli pats Speedwagon's shoulder. "You could ask JoJo about it. He's as lucky a man in love as I am."

"I can't ask somebody younger than me about this, even Mr. Joestar..." Speedwagon sighs. "Am I not cut out for this?"


End file.
